My Life
by etsunara
Summary: Title is subject to change. What happens when Miley wakes up one morning and realizes she can hear people's thoughts? Charles Xavier is there to lend her a hand, but will Miley take it? What will happen if she does?


**A/N: So, this is gonna take place around the episode where Miley tells Jesse the secret, and instead of her telling the world, well, this is an X-Men crossover, so I think you know what will happen that will keep her mouth shut, but just in case, I'll leave it to y'all to figure out. I don't think there are many Hannah Montana/X-Men crossovers, so I hope this goes over well. I feel like this will either be really great, or really awful, depending on how I write it. I'm hoping for really great. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter One:**

**Discovery:**

I had the strangest dream last night. It was about Lilly. Actually, if I didn't know any better, which I didn't at the time, I would have thought I was actually in her dream. It wasn't too bad, actually. She was at the pier (I was there, too, but it was like I was floating above her). It was going just fine - until Oliver showed up.

Don't get me wrong, Lilly and Oliver are my best friends. Like, ever. But no way do I want to watch them _kiss_. So, naturally when they leaned in to kiss, I started to scream.

"NOOO!" I cried, sitting straight up in bed.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Lilly asked sleepily, flicking the light on in our room we shared that was just outside of our new house.

"I jus had this _horrible _dream," I said. "I had a dream you were kissing Oliver!"

"That's funny I - Hey! What's so horrible about that?" She asked. "We _are_ dating after all."

"Lilly, c'mon, you two are my best friend's," I said. "I'm happy for y'all, but, seriously, I don't need to see the two of you kissing." I gave one of my shivers, adding an "eeeh" to prove that I found it disgusting. "But it was weird, 'cause it was like I was there, watching from above."

"You know, I had a dream like that, too," Lilly said. "I was sitting on the pier, and then Oliver came. It's funny, it's like you were in my dream!"

"Or reading your mind," I said, laughing.

"Pff, that's funny," Lilly said. "Come on, let's go back to bed. You've got a concert tomorrow, and Hannah needs to be well rested."

I smiled at my best friend. "Yeah, you're right."

This was Jesse's first concert back with the band, so I figured it was only right to perform the song I chose. I wore a dress that had a loose-fitting top that was purple, and a short, ruffled, black skirt, and I had on black ankle boots. I was putting on my wig when there was a knock at my door. Hurrying to put the wig on, I called for the person to come in, though I had a guess as to who it was.

"Hey, Mi- er, Hannah," he said, closing the door behind him. "Sorry."

I smiled. "It's okay."

"So, the song you picked for tonight," he said.

"What about it?" I asked, touching up my make up.

"Well, I was just wondering why you picked it," he said.

"I have my reasons," I said with a shrug.

_Man, she's so beautiful_, Jesse said, so I thought.

"Thanks," I smiled, a little confused why he said 'she' and not 'you're'

"I, uh, didn't say anything," he said.

I froze, staring at the mirror. "You didn't?" Then I turned a faced him, my 'this is awkward, but I'll fix it' smile on. "Of course you didn't."

"Show's starting in five! Places everyone!" The stage director called.

"Well, time to go!" I said, cheerfully. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Um, Hannah, you okay?" Jesse asked.

Just then, Dad picked a perfect time to walk by. "She's dating you, bud, I wouldn't count on it."

"Okay, ignoring that," I said as he walked off. "But, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous."

"You? Nervous?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yup, I get nervous before every show!" I said. Boy do I sound like an idiot, I though.

"Alright, show in five, four, three, two, you're on!" The stage director called, and I happily skipped onto the stage.

"Hey, everyone! How y'all doin' tonight?" I called into the mic. Everyone cheered. "Great to hear it! I wrote this song for someone special, and he knows who he is."

Counting the band in, the music started, and I was moving around the stage singing.

_Smooth talking, _

_Soul rocking,_

_He's got everything _

_That a girls wanting_

_Guitar cutie,_

_He plays it groovy!_

_And I can't keep myself_

_From doing something stupid!_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile,_

_Get butterflies when he says my name!_

_He's got something special!_

_He's got something special,_

_And when he's looking at me _

_I wanna get all sentimental!_

_He's got something special!_

_He's got something special!_

_I can hardly breath,_

_Something's telling me_

_Telling me maybe,_

_He could be the one!_

As I sang, I looked over at Jesse, and smiled. I sang and touched my fans hands, and I loved every second of it.

As I moved around, I thought I heard my fans talking to me, which was strange, I could never hear them over the music before. But I didn't let it shake me.

_Hannah's so amazing!_

_I want to be just like her when I grow up!_

_I love Hannah! She's awesome!_

I smiled and finished the song.

_I can hardly breath,_

_Something's telling me,_

_Telling me maybe,_

_He could be the one!_

_He could be the one!_

_He could be the one!_

_He could be the one!_

_He could be the one!_

_He could be the one!_

We played a few more songs before we went off stage at the end of the show.

Again, I heard my fans talking to me.

_I wish she could sing all night long._

_I hope I can go to her next show, this was awesome!_

_Aw, it's over already?_

I felt a little pang at their sadness, but I exited the stage none the less.

"That was strange," I said.

"What was?" Jesse asked.

"I've never heard my fans talk to me during a show," I said.

"Uh, they weren't," Jesse said, looking at me, but then added, "I mean, I didn't hear them or anything. Maybe they were talking, you were closer to them."

"Hey, Hannah, someone needs to talk to you," Dad said coming up to me. "They're in your dressing room."

" 'Kay," I smiled, heading to my dressing room.

When I entered, there was a bald man sitting in a wheal chair, a woman standing behind him with red hair and green eyes, and a man next to her with brown hair and red sunglasses.

"How can I help y'all?" I asked

"Actually, it's how we can help you, Miley," the man in the wheelchair said. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. This is Jean Gray and Scott Summers."

"And how - wait, bald man in a wheelchair say _what_?" I asked.

"I want to-" He started.

"You want to help me, I know, I got that part. Fast forward a bit, what did you call me?" I asked, not caring that I was being rude by interrupting him.

He chuckled a bit, and said, "Yes, I know who you really are, Miley. I'm a telepath, just like you."

"You're a - I'm a - bald man in a wheelchair say _what_?" I asked.

He chuckled again, and Jean stepped forward. "I know it's weird - scary, even - but we're here to offer you a spot at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. A school for people like you - for mutants-" I cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cried. "I'm not a mutant! I'm just a normal kid! Well, sort of normal."

"Look, I know-" Jean started, but Xavier held up his hand.

"This morning you entered your best friend's dream," he said. "Earlier, you read your boyfriend's mind, thinking it was him talking. You thought your fans were talking to you, even though it was just you reading their minds."

"I don't believe you," I said.

"Yes you do. I know because I can see your thoughts," Xavier said. He handed me a card. "You don't have to make a decision now, but call me in a couple of days. Think about it, talk to your dad, talk to Lilly. In fact, talk to anyone you feel comfortable sharing this information with. There is a spot for you at my school if you are interested. It can be hard to accept in the beginning, but what you have is not just a mutation, but a gift. If you come to my school, you'll learn to develop it." I took the card, and Jean wheeled Xavier out, and Scott started to follow, but then stopped and looked at me.

"I don't want to scare you, but if you don't learn to control your mutation, it can become a real burden. It won't go away if you ignore it; it'll just get worse. Just keep that in mind when you make your decision."

"Scott, that's enough," Jean scolded, poking her head back through the door. "Let's go."

Almost as soon as they left, Lilly, still dressed as Lola, was in my dressing room, closing the door behind me, and sitting me down on the couch in my dressing room. "What was that all about?" She asked.

I wanted to tell her the truth, but I also needed to think about this myself, and talk to my dad. If I told Lilly now, she'd try to get me to stay.

I sighed. "I, uh, I got an invitation to a private college."

"Well, you're not gonna take it, are you?" She asked.

"I-I don't know, Lilly," I said, saying the one thing I could truthfully tell her.

"Miley! It's our dream to go to Stanford together! Now you're just going to throw it all away because of some guy in a wheelchair?" She cried.

"No, Lilly, I never said that!" I cried. "I just want to look at all my options!"

"Well, I don't see why you need to look at other options," Lilly said. "We have a plan. Or maybe we _had_ a plan." Lilly got up and stormed out of the room.

"Lilly, wait!" I cried, but she was already out the door.

I sighed, and sat back down on the couch. That's when Dad came in.

"Hey, bud, what's up with Lilly?" He asked.

"I told her I was offered a spot in another college, a private one," I said. "She got mad at me for even considering it."

"What college is this?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Daddy, I-I don't know how to tell you this," I said. "I don't fully understand it, but s-something's happened to me. I-I'm a-" He interrupted me.

"You're a mutant," he said plainly.

"No, that's not-" I stopped and gave him a look. "Hair loving hillbilly say _what_?"

"Aw, Miles, I always suspected you would be," he said. "Your mom was, after all. That's one of the things I loved about her. After she told me, of course."

"So you're okay with it?" I asked.

"Of course, darling," he said. "What's the mutation?"

"Professor Xavier said it's telepathy," I said. "It makes sense, I keep reading people's minds without meaning to. I entered Lilly's dream this morning."

"Hey, speaking of Lilly, are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Of course! Eventually," I said. "I just need some time to think about it, that's all. You said mom was a mutant, too?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that's right," he said. "It wasn't too spectacular, she could just alter emotions, usually with a touch, but she could alter emotions through telepathy, too."

"That's pretty cool," I said. "Does Jackson know?"

"Nah, mutations don't usually come up in our conversations," Dad said.

"I have to go, don't I? To the institute, that is," I said.

"That's all up to you, bud," Dad said. "I can't make these decisions for you. But it would be better for you there. You'll only be able to hide this mutation for so long if you don't get help controlling it."

"I know," I said. "I'll call him, then."

"And tell Lilly?" Dad asked.

"I don't know! Will she still like me if I tell her?" I asked.

"Will she still like you if you don't tell her?" He asked. "Look, bud, I can't tell you what to do. Lilly's your best friend, think back to what happened when you told her about Hannah. It was a little rough at first because you didn't tell her, but she got over it. If you don't tell her about this, she might not forgive you this time."

"You don't know that, daddy," I said. "Just like in 'True Friend'. _Somehow you're never out of second chances_."

"Now, darling, that's just a song," he told me. "I can't promise Lilly will live up to it."

"But you wrote it about us, didn't you?" I asked.

"I did, that's what I saw between you two," he said. "But people change a little more than songs."

"Ugh, what should I do, daddy?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that, bud. Let's go home, think about it tonight, and call the Professor tomorrow."

I sighed. "Okay, let's do that."

The whole ride home, Lilly didn't say a word to me, and I didn't try to talk to her, either. I was too busy thinking to myself.

Me, a mutant. That was _too_ weird.

**A/N: Well, I hope it's not too much of a cliff hanger. I didn't want to do that because I wasn't sure when I'd be able to update this, so bear with me.**

**A side note on Lilly and Miley's fight. I hope it didn't seem **_**too**_** silly/stupid, but, from my experience watching the show, their fights are usually over something silly/stupid (in my opinion) so that's what I was aiming for with this little fight.**

**Also, since it is Memorial Day, I'd like to take a moment to thank our Veterans, and the men and women who serve today, my boyfriend included. I just went to his Air Force Basic Training graduation, and it kind of gave me a new view of the military. I'd also like to remember the men and women who died serving our country. It's awful that they had to die, but it's helped America stay free, and for that, I'm thankful.**


End file.
